The First Noel
by MissMewRingo
Summary: My first Donatello x April Story! Follow-up to "Anything For You" (don't remember the author's name,sorry). Donnie has a crush on human girl, April O'Neil. Little does he know she has a crush right back on him. Could she have an opprotunity to show it on Christmas eve? Or has this all gone to her head?


The First Noel

**Sorry about my laziness, Exams were murder and awful to study for, I know I could have written, but I was exhausted from all the stress I PUT MYSELF THROUGH. Anyway, here's my Christmas present to you all, my first one-shot. Donatello x April Christmas! In the spirit of the season, please be nice and review, and be nice **_**in **_**your reviews.**

"_It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time; what use is it to you, what's on my mind? If it ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere, so why can't I just tell you that I care? I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, 'cause I know you're worth it, I know you're worth it, yeah. If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away; be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee; marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away. These things I'll never say."_

_-Avril Lavigne "Things I'll Never Say"_

I sat on the couch in the lair, wrapping the last of the parents for the turtles and Master Splinter. In fact, I was purposely lingering on this last one, trying to make it as perfect possible for the intended recipient. I sighed, _'April, you are being stupid about this, They're your friends,' _my conscience nagged, _'They'd still like you if you gave them dead puppies.'_

I giggled at that last remark, remembering what my cousin told me one of her friends said before she went onstage to sing a song in her church talent show. _'Still, I guess I have every right to try and make it as perfect as I can… but really, did I _have_ to procrastinate this much?! I sent my cousin her present already, what kept me on these?' _I sighed, as I addressed the tag on the one I lingered on **To: Donatello From: April**. I smiled as I thought of what it would be like when he opened it.

Ok, if I tell you a secret, can you all keep it that way? … ok, good! (imma pretend you said yes,) Look, I have noticed that Donatello has a crush on me, and after what he did for me when the Kraang attacked me (A.N. see fanfic "Anything for you" it's great one, read it and this will make a bit more sense). And I will admit here that, over some time of course, I'd developed a crush on him as well. In fact, I was not sure if this was just a stupid infatuation or something real, so I decided to give him a sort of invitation to prove it. I noticed I was blushing, and suddenly felt glad the guys were out seeing if there were any trouble-makers out tonight, and as far as they were concerned, I'd been here decorating their tree.

Speaking of the guys, I heard them coming. I gulped and ran off to hide all the presents before they could see them, there's no point in them seeing it now, or else they wouldn't be too surprised.

_Donatello's POV_

Leo, Raph, Mikey and I walked into the main room, "April!" Mikey called out loudly, "Master Splinter? ANYONE HOME?!"

"You are very early," Splinter said as he entered through the kitchen, "I trust there was nothing afoot."  
Leo smiled, "Yes sir," he replied happily, "every thug in the city was out of the picture for Christmas."

"They wanted no more reasons to be on _my _naughty list!" Raph chuckled.

"Where's April?" I asked, looking around to see if she was just trying another sneak attack on us like she'd been attempting to do to prove she was closer to being a kunoichi.

"Here I am!" she called from the arch leading to our rooms, "I was going to surprise you, but in the spirit of the season, I'll be nice."  
"When are you ever _not_ nice?" Mikey asked jokingly.

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."  
"And that's why you and Raph get along." Leo said sarcastically.

I tried to smile and laugh too, but really, I couldn't stand Mikey at the moment, he'd been blabbering on non-stop about how much he wanted to go home and watch the specials as a "family" that the activity was losing its overall appeal. The second reason is that I will admit that I hate, _hate, HATE_ how all of them can talk to April like it's nothing and whenever I try it ends up coming out like gibberish or I say something stupid.

"Hey, Donnie," April began, taking my head out of my own thoughts, "do you think you could help me put the star on top?"  
"S-sure thing!" I said, trying to hold down a blush. She smiled and curiously, a light pink suddenly dusted her cheeks. I gave her a leg up and she soon made herself comfortable on my shoulders, putting on some cheap ornaments we'd either found and fixed or made ourselves, one of the nicest ones was the one in particular she was putting on the tree that looked like a flower nestled in a heart that had _"Never deny your heart its good feelings, never lose your true self, because if you do, you'll never find it again."_ engraved on it"like it?" April inquired.

I smiled and nodded, "it's really nice," I told her.

"My cousin made it," she started, "she's pretty artistic, and she's been having a pretty rough time at her school. Kids can be so mean sometimes."

"Don't I know it." I muttered, "Hey, do you almost have it? The star on top, I mean."

"Almost." She said, straining her voice, if only the slightest bit, "I need to be a little bit higher."

Without much thought, I stood on tip-toe, "Is that better?" I asked, hoping that she would hurry up and put it on already (not to be mean or anything, but I was starting to wobble horribly).

"Yep!" she replied.

"Ok, I can put you down now, and-" oh crap, a sneeze was coming. Before I could finish my sentence, I sneezed and that sent me and the girl I liked flying to the floor my eyes shut tightly.

"Bless you." She muttered. I opened my eyes and saw that she had landed in an extremely awkward position, almost nose-to-nose. If anyone else has had one of these experiences, then you know EXACTLY what happens. We lay there, staring at each other in terrible silence, just hoping nobody would be coming from the kitchen where I heard my brothers and Master Splinter having dinner.

Needless to get my hopes up, RAPH of all people came out. "What's going on in here-" he started before he saw April and me in that embarrassing position.

April and I scrambled out of the landing position, Raph smiled widely, "Don't stop on my account!" he sneered

"What did you want?" I asked agitatedly.

"We're gonna start the movie in fifteen minutes, may as well finish up any of your private business before the others come in." he said, shrugging and going back to stall the others.

_April's POV_

After Raph had left, I decided there was no point in waiting for tomorrow. "Hey, Donnie," I started nervously.

"Yes," he asked, turning and looking at me with the same cautious glance.

"I wanted to show you something in your room."

"OK, lead the way." He said calmly

I led the way to the place I'd hidden my gift to him… Waiting for the door to shut so we could have some privacy.

"You wanted to show me something?" he inquired.

"One moment, please." I said, ducking under the bed and withdrawing the green wrapped present, the purple ribbon indicating the recipient, "I know it's a little early for opening presents, but I feel like this one couldn't wait."

"Oh! Thank you so much, April!" he said happily. Very slowly, Donatello opened the present, then withdrew what I'd made for him. It was a long, amateurishly knitted purple scarf that I'd worked my butt off to make. "I love it!" he exclaimed, quickly putting around his neck.

"There's something else in there." I said quietly, but still loud enough for him to be able to hear me.

He glanced back into the box's depths, and pulling out a plant with dark green leaves and small white berries and a bright red bow tied at the base of where the leaves sprouted from. "What is this thing, if you don't mind explaining it."  
I was actually glad he'd put the scarf on, if you get my drift. "It's a mistletoe," I explained, and if I wasn't mistaken, his blush seemed to grow even bigger as if mine wasn't like someone had dumped a bucket of deep red paint all over me, "When a boy and girl stand under it, they kind of have to kiss. Donnie, I really like you, and if you would allow me to, I'd like to test this out."

He stayed perfectly still as I got closer and closer to his lips. Suddenly, something in my mind stopped me when I was about a centimeter away, _'if he isn't anticipating this, then it's one sided…SORROW QUIT!'_ I backed up, tears beginning to collect in the corners of my eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked concernedly.

I turned away and ran, grabbing my coat as I did, hopping out of the manhole and crawling up the fire-escape of a nearby building. I sat down on the roof as it began to snow, tears making a small mask of ice on my face.

Pre-fallen snow crunched under someone's feet as they came closer. I already had a good idea of who it was, but I didn't feel like letting them see me like this. I sniffled as Donatello sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a little bit as I attempted to stop crying. "April, are you going to be alright?" Donnie asked.

I merely sniffled as a reply, and without thinking about it, I was hugging him and crying into his chest. Instead of a regular shy boy reaction like I expected, he just hugged back. That continued for a couple of minutes before I was done, and I was surprised at how warm he was, for a turtle, I mean. He just held me closely and ran his fingers through my hair, whispering things like, "I'm here. You'll be ok." or "Let it all out, you'll feel better that you did."

"Just because I didn't utilize my opportunity back at the lair, that doesn't mean I don't like you or think you're any less beautiful than I always have." Donnie said as we parted.

He pulled out the spring of mistletoe I'd previously been holding, "Do you want to try this again?" he asked, smiling in the really adorable way he's known for.

I giggled, finding it impossible to not lighten up to one of Donnie's infamous smiles. "Nothing would make me happier." I said, "On one condition, you don't tell anyone and I won't!"

"I'll take you up on that offer." Said happily.

We gradually made our way into it, the snow not even affecting us anymore, the sentence came out before I could stop it, "I feel like I love you, Donatello." I said.

Just as we went into the kiss, I heard him say, "I feel like I love you too." He said.

I'll give you a mental picture of how this went, imagine going into Krispy Kreme doughnuts and they give you a fresh one, right off of the conveyor belt and it's still really warm and sweet. Yea, that's what it felt like.

We were sitting there for about five minutes short of eternity, then finally parted because we both had to breathe. I'll admit, for his first time, he's an excellent kisser. "I think the movie's going to start." He said, smiling at me again, "Let's head back."

"Yea, let's." I agreed.

The whole way back was awkward, just the two of us being completely silent until we got back to the lair and watched the _Christmas Carol_ (the one with Jim Carrey). During the movie I sat quite comfortably in Donatello's lap, resting my head on his shoulder, and I think everyone could tell we had gotten a little 'romantic' during our absence, but I didn't care. Close to the end of the movie, I'm pretty sure Donnie and I fell asleep, and that the other turtles had snuck into my room and left my aunt a note that said I was at a friend's house and would be back the next day. Honestly, this was the first in a long line of excellent Christmases, but as a crazy cousin of mine once said, _When something begins, it must end, but you must always enjoy the beauty of the start. _And I will heed her words.

**Hope you all enjoyed! I tried oh so very hard to make this good and finish it before the 25****th****. I achieved one of these requirements, you all be the judges of if it was any good or not. OK Merry Christmas! BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
